M-01
thumb|346px Profile # M01 Name: Unknown Alias: Phantom, Phantom.exe Titles: Lady, Mistress Age: ??? Birthplace: A mysterious, alternate future of Earth Threat Level: 33 Known Relationships: No known family, frequently seen with Hisa Kadmas Known contacts: Various The mysterious character known as Phantom first appeared to the world at large in 2007, but her true origins lie far away – in fact, many years from now. Phantom hails from a dystopian possible future for our own universe; a mysterious alien race has been converting humans into a strange and inhuman race, the Rikti. In her home time period, humans are born normally, but after reaching adolescence, begin to mutate into the alien Rikti. Culture is different; magic is an anathematic phenonmenon, and powerful psionic technology rules in this possible future of Humanity. Phantom underwent various forms of cybernetic surgery that replaced nearly 60% of her original form; upgrading her body and staving off the transformation. However, she always felt out of place and unsatisfied; Rikti were thoroughly insatiable, fairly violent, and uninterested in self-exploration – least of all any sort of physical, carnal pleasure or emotional bonding. The woman refused to accept this time as her ‘own’. She stole a prototype time machine, and, unaware that she was being followed by the Drow assassin Calyx, went back in time to the year 2007 – intent on changing the future for the better. She would make key changes in the world, many of which would take years to effect. However, in Phantom’s mind, she would change the world for the better – creating a future free from the horrific mutations, and free from the emotionless and closed-mindedness of future human society. To do so, she needed a base of operations. She took to the catacombs beneath Paris, intent on using their hidden nature to remain out of sight from society until the time was right. However, Phantom did not realize the catacombs were already home to the dark elf assassin, Calyx, who had made the tunnels his home for some time. The two fought furiously, Phantom eventually defeating Calyx. She turned his own magic against him, mummifying him and imprisoning him within an obelisk. After defeating the guardian of the catacombs, Phantom used her nanotechnology to construct a massive, labyrinthine base deep beneath the bowls of the City of Lights. It was then that a mysterious onlooker revealed himself to her – it was the drow, Calyx. He had escaped from his prison eons in the future and had even gone so far as to follow Phantom back to the year 2007 with her time machine. Calyx pledged his loyalty to Phantom, asserting that he already knew the area and could be of great service as a henchmen. He secretly intended to kill Phantom for her indiscretions against him, but after his first attempt, he was captured and was subdued; reminded of his submissive nature and Drow heritage (submitting to females), he did not mind being turned into Phantom’s willing henchman. Phantom established herself across the globe, forming a large network of contacts; one of which, Dr. H, managed to sabotage and destroy her time machine in the process. Unable to return to her own time to see the fruits of her labor, she vowed to make the current time into her own ideal world. Many of her contacts would be beneficial; she had similar goals to Commander Rab of LAYER, found similar interests in the likes of Dr. Mauser, and made contact with the socialites and fellow business partners, Maurice and Silky Delmar; not to mention the likes of innumerable other independent operators. In order to better manage her quickly-growing network of contacts, Phantom established a ‘legitimate’ business; MIRAGECorp International. MIRAGE functioned as a legitimate front for her schemes, thwarting intelligence services, heroes, and villains alike. She would make a point to avoid killing her enemies; much better to capture them, interrogate them, and bring them over to Phantom’s side; in Phantom’s mind, the side of good. As MirageCorp grew, so did its employees and personell. Robots, dragons, vampires, humans, heroes, villains, samurai, mercenaries, henchmen; all manner of creatures quickly filled its ranks. One mercenary in particular, Hisa Kadmas, sparked her interest. Phantom found a noble mental adversary as well as a beguiling partner, and has since started an on-and-off relationship with the mercenary. Even now, Phantom still plots and schemes. Subtle changes must be made to the world to effect her master plan, her vision of a superior world. If she can’t get employees to sign up for MIRAGE willingly, she’ll have them forcibly inducted. There is no price too great; if it means a better future, then, to Phantom, anything is worth it. “I cannot have my perfect future? Then I will make my perfect world – right here, right now.” Alternate versions * Spectre * Sylph Henchmen * Hisa - ex.